


tell me something

by protectkiho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff as fuck, I Tried, a lil anticlimactic, screams in domestic kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectkiho/pseuds/protectkiho
Summary: You can thank your stars all you want but I'll always be the lucky one,Hoseok thinks.





	tell me something

**Author's Note:**

> u guys must kno that this is the first time ive ever written a fic in my entire life n i didnt even proofread sry i tried tho hopefully its a lil cute? i mean this isnt even an au considering how much of this is inspired by tru events
> 
> btw, the ones in italics are from a song called your universe and i apologize in advance if there are many inconsistencies with how this was written bc i got confused myself lol

"Everyone, hurry and pack up for the meantime, seems like this rain will only get heavier" the director yelled across the field.

Hoseok and the members were forced to rush inside the container truck that the production team had set up when the rain suddenly started pouring. Turns out, the staff made the mistake of not checking the weather forecast; thinking that the sunny weather for the past 4 days would hold out until then.

By the time they had taken shelter, Minhyuk and Jooheon didn't appear to be as lively anymore and tiredness began to paint their faces. Changkyun and Hyungwon couldn't hide their disappointment either after the director once again announced that they would have to wait for the rain to stop, probably needing to extend for 3 more hours to fully wrap up their music video for Newton. While Shownu sat on a nearby chair, staring at the ground.

No one had to admit it out loud but it was obvious that all of them just wanted to go home at this point. Everyone was understandably tired; their previous schedule didn't end until 2 in the morning and today's shoot started at 6.

They barely had enough time to sleep. Even the staff looked extremely exhausted when they had no choice but to hurriedly pack their equipment to prevent the rain from destroying it.

 

Scanning around, Hoseok couldn't help but notice that Kihyun was nowhere to be found. And just as he was about to take a peek outside to search for him, the man that he was looking for entered soaking wet from the rain. His previously gelled hair had now fallen to rest on his forehead and tiny droplets of rain were streaming down from his black locks to his jaws.

Most people (mainly Hoseok) could've probably popped a boner at the image, especially since Kihyun's light pink polo is starting to cling onto his skin for dear life, but Kihyun looked rather innocent- almost as if he was a child happy to play in the rain.

"You guys ran so fast, I didn't have the energy to keep up."

Despite his words, Kihyun still managed to flash them _that smile_. The smile that only Yoo Kihyun could give. A smile that Hoseok thought was enough to save the gloomy weather and clear the skies. Mainly because of how bright Kihyun was shining with his dimples appearing right above his cheeks.

"Dumbass, you're going to give the stylist a heart attack later judging by your appearance" Minhyuk, who had been drying himself with a face towel, shot him a quick glance but there was no bite to his words.

This elicited a melodious laugh from Kihyun as he apologized "I know, I know, sorry. But honestly, I'm so amazed at how nice this place is even when it's raining."

And Hoseok swore he could feel a thousand flowers bloom in his stomach and rise up to his chest.

_Tell me something; when the rain falls on your face, how do you quickly replace it with a golden summer smile?_

_****_

After their performance, the staff welcomed Hoseok and the rest of the members back to their waiting room and excitedly informed them about their nomination for first place. But instead of rejoicing, the news shot uneasiness straight to Hoseok's veins. He could tell that the other members didn't know how to react either, except for Changkyun who appeared rather calm after overhearing him ask Hyungwon "We're not expecting to win, right?"

_We're not going to win anyway._

If Hoseok were to be honest, he was actually hoping for them not to be nominated this time around. He just wanted to enjoy their promotion period and finish it peacefully without any other expectations.

He dreaded seeing the disappointed look their fans' faces once they've failed to bring the trophy home again. He was also tired of hearing their fans apologize repeatedly for not working hard enough to give them their first win, when in reality, he feels that it's the other way around. The thought of constantly making their fans feel that way made Hoseok's heart hurt. It was simply because they weren't good enough.

As they were preparing to go on stage with the other artists, Kihyun noticed a dark aura around Hoseok who was being unusually quiet. "Hyung, are you okay?"

The older managed to give him a half-assed smile before responding, "A little nervous." He didn't need to elaborate further for Kihyun to know why. That was one of the few things that amazed Hoseok about the other.

Even if the younger appeared unsure himself, he never failed to provide words of encouragement to his members.

And Hoseok valued Kihyun's words greatly.

"Let's just try to enjoy ourselves on stage. I think we all performed well today," Kihyun reassured him as he patted him on the back. Its effect was almost immediate when it came to giving Hoseok the courage to put on a calm demeanor despite his pounding heart as they lined up behind the MCs.

All of the people in the venue were fixated on the screen while the music show was projecting the breakdown of the nominees' scores up to the total.

Before the group was able to process what was happening, the MCs shouted in unison "Congratulations, Monsta X!" and confetti blasted from every angle.

Hoseok glanced over to his members to see all of them wide-eyed and in disbelief just like him. The only thing that gave them confirmation was their fans' energetic screams as they rejoiced over the announcement.

Hardships flashed before Hoseok's eyes causing his mind to go blank that he had no choice but to oblige the leader, Shownu, to speak on behalf of the group.

Nothing but happiness radiated from their fans when he looked over the crowd. Finally, they can hold their heads high and proudly present themselves to their fans as artists who are capable of winning on a music show. Everything was so overwhelmingly pleasant that he couldn't stop crying even after they had gone backstage.

Before leaving the venue, Hoseok hugged the members one by one and praised them for a job well done, with Kihyun being the last. Despite being a sobbing mess, he didn't fail to make a mental note of how right everything felt once he gravitated towards the younger's arms.

_Tell me something; when I'm about to lose control, how do you patiently hold my hand and gently calm me down?_

_****_

The rest of the members were nowhere in sight after immediately scurrying into the different parts of the dorm following their arrival at home from their celebratory dinner. Only Kihyun and Hoseok were left standing in the living room when the latter had just ended a phone call with an artist from the same company. And it caught Hoseok off guard when the former suddenly approached him with glassy eyes.

"Thank you for working hard," Kihyun barely managed to croak out as he placed a hand on Hoseok's shoulder.

Kihyun rarely allowed anyone to enter the walls that he had built around him; rarely allowed anyone to catch a glimpse of what was inside it. Feeling his sincerity, the older couldn't stop himself from choking up as well.

As if it's the most natural thing in the world, Hoseok closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the grey-haired man to thank him. They stood there comforting each other in silence as memories from No Mercy started flooding back into their minds.

No Mercy was the time when an unspoken bond began to form between the two. They became each other's support ever since they had been constantly put together as teammates for their group missions.

Although Minhyuk was Hoseok's number one confidant, the feeling was always different, much lighter, whenever he approached Kihyun. After all, the younger had always fought for him whenever he felt wronged. That was what easily set him apart from the others, and Hoseok found it all too endearing.

"We did it," Kihyun exhaled against his collar bones with wet eyes and continued "thank you for always working hard to produce great songs for the group. Thank you for always putting the group's interest above yours- we wouldn't be the same without you. I'm really lucky to have you by my side all these years."

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as the shorter showered him with compliments. It was as if all of his worries disappeared with the wind.

It was also too much of a precious moment for Hoseok when he searched Kihyun's eyes that he had to refrain himself from asking the younger whether he meant the last thing that he said in the way that Hoseok had hoped he would.

Both of them were too caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice Changkyun entering the dorm. The youngest member stood there, stunned, after witnessing the sight before him: his hyungs entangled in each other's arms while crying.

 _Tell me something_ ; _when I'm feeling tired and afraid, how do you know just what to say to make everything alright?_

_****_

"Let's just order pizza once we get home," Kihyun announced as the rest of the members followed him into the company car; the suggestion earning an exaggerated cheer from certified pizza lover, Minhyuk.

It was already 11 in the evening by the time they had finished a radio show causing the ride home to be fairly quiet. However, Hoseok being Hoseok, he informed the members that he would be dropping by his studio first and asked them to just give him the leftovers if there would be any.

Upon their arrival, the members decided to take turns in taking a bath while waiting for the pizza delivery. And when the food had successfully made its way to their dorm, everyone devoured it all too quickly; neglecting to save some for Hoseok.

"Thanks mom!" Jooheon exclaimed teasingly as he stood up after being the last one to finish eating. The members didn't even bother cleaning up their mess and just headed straight to their respective beds.

With his hands on his waist, Kihyun exasperatedly examined the scattered packets of used hot sauce and tissue papers in front of him "Of- _fucking_ -course."

As he wiped the tables clean, Kihyun thought that he might as well wait for Hoseok so that he could cook ramen for the older instead once he comes back from the studio. Honestly, he felt guilty that they weren't able to save him at least two slices.

 

A little over an hour had already passed since Kihyun finished cleaning and exhaustion is starting to take over him. So he decided to leave the kitchen lights open and opted to sit on the couch instead with his legs stretched out comfortably.

Kihyun stared at the clock hanging on the wall across him which read 2:41am with heavy-lidded eyes. 

 _'He's running late, as usual_ ' he thought to himself.

A few more minutes went by, and Kihyun unintentionally fell asleep while waiting for Hoseok.

  

Hoseok carefully closed the door behind him and stealthily entered their dorm, trying his best to make minimal noise as possible by taking tiny footsteps so as not to wake anyone up. 

He was immediately put into a halt when he saw a silhouette of a small person propped up against the couch. Hoseok squinted to the direction of the member who appeared to be sleeping and was surprised to see who it was.

"Kihyun?" Hoseok gently called out his name and gave the younger a slight nudge. This caused Kihyun to open his eyes at the sound of his name and blink a few times, adjusting to the figure standing above him.

"Oh hyung, you're finally here. What time is it?" the shorter rubbed his eyes, urging himself to stay awake. Hoseok felt like his heart grew double its size as he saw the event unfolding before him. 

A sleepy Kihyun looked all too adorable in his oversized shirt and hair sticking out in every direction. Hoseok almost feels sorry for waking the younger up, but he also didn't have the heart to let Kihyun sleep on the couch like that.

"It's almost 4 in the morning. I lost track of time and ended up staying later than expected. You know how I am- you didn't have to wait for me" and yet, Hoseok smiled, clearly thankful for the gesture. Kihyun almost always waited for him to come home.

"Well, I figured you probably haven't eaten anything yet since you went straight to your studio, and we weren't able to set aside some leftover pizza so I thought I'd stay up to cook ramen if you'd want some" Kihyun proposed as he stood up and began making his way back to the kitchen.

"No it's okay, I can eat tomorrow. It's late already," Hoseok declined, suddenly feeling apologetic. "Yeah, and we've got a free day tomorrow. It doesn't matter if I sleep late tonight- so shut it and sit down" Kihyun barked back at him, sassy as ever.

Hoseok blinked not knowing how to react but well, now that the younger had insisted, he could never refuse ramen. Let alone one that Kihyun cooked. Besides, Yoo Kihyun also wouldn't take no for an answer. So the older did the least that he could do to help and went ahead in preparing his bowl and utensils before settling down on the chair in front of the kitchen counter, while Kihyun takes out all the things that he needs for cooking.

"So… Any progress?" the younger prompted as he poured the ramen seasoning into the boiling pot. "Eh? Uh- the song still has a long way to go.." Hoseok contemplated for a second before continuing "but w-would it be okay i-if you could help me with recording for the guide again?"

Kihyun then turned to the older with arched eyebrows, "Why do you sound so nervous every time you'd ask me? I like spending time in the studio with you. Sure, I'll do it." 

And again, Kihyun flashed him that damned smile. Hoseok could honestly kiss it right off the younger's mouth.

After what seemed to be the longest 10 minutes of Hoseok's life, Kihyun finally placed the pot on top of the coaster in front of him before taking the seat across him. Hoseok didn't even think twice before digging in, causing him to miss the expression on Kihyun's face as the shorter admired him with fond eyes.

Kihyun laughed when he realized that Hoseok just ate his words much like how he eagerly ate the ramen, exposing that he was indeed hungry. "Hey, no one's going to take the pot away from you. Eat slowly, you're acting like it's the last supper."

This caused Hoseok's eyes to meet with Kihyun mid-slurp, like a deer caught in the headlights. Kihyun gave out a high-pitched giggle to his reaction, unknowingly making Hoseok feel like he was physically being enveloped by the sun's warmth itself. The older dramatically clutched his chest and worry began to replace the joy on Kihyun's face.

"H-hyung? Are you okay? What's wrong? That's why I told you to eat slowly. I'll go get you some water, wait."

But Hoseok was quick to cut him off just as he was about to stand up. "N-no, I just-" the older ran his fingers through his purple hair, chuckling, and slightly embarrassed at how extra he had just been. It wasn't part of his plan to confess anytime soon, even though it's long overdue.

Anyone who had eyes would have probably noticed his growing feelings for his fellow member. Even Jooheon who was usually oblivious to everything knew about it. Probably because Hoseok always appeared to be in a daze every time Kihyun did something even remotely attractive in his book. Fortunately, it was also no secret that Kihyun had a soft spot for the older either.

Kihyun directed his attention back to Hoseok still confused, and the latter figured it was now or never.

Hoseok took a deep breath and decided to continue "It's just- I really like it when you laugh- you have a really pretty smile. I-it might just be my favorite thing about you. L-like I _really_ look forward to seeing it after a long day or in any random moment to be honest. A-and it's not just your smile that I like.. If you get me.." He said it so fast, it would be a surprise if Kihyun understood him.

But the object of Hoseok's affection never ceases to impress. As if on cue, the shorter walked right up to him to cup his face and kissed him.

And Hoseok felt like he was about to combust like a balloon that floated way above the clouds.

His arms eventually found their way around Kihyun's waist and he allowed himself to indulge in the kiss like it was his first time tasting something so sweet. It sounds cliché but it was indeed far better than what he could ever imagine.

Nothing too eager; it didn't have to be. It also didn't have to be rough to make him feel entranced. Kihyun's lips were soft and the kiss was tender. It was all too pure; the way the younger's mouth curled up to smile against his mouth.

All of it was enough to send a burning sensation in Hoseok's heart and set fireworks off in his head.

But as expected, Hoseok couldn't stop himself from making a dumb remark when they finally broke away from each other, "No offence but this is definitely better than ramen." Kihyun rolled his eyes at that.

 

"I can't _believe_ you, and I thought _I_ was the drama queen in this group. But yes, I like my smile too."

So much for being romantic. Hoseok's lips turned to a pout.

"Hyung, I literally just kissed you," Kihyun gaped at him.

"Kihyun I swear, you're so hard to talk to. Can't you at least cooperate for once and say _it_ ," Hoseok defended. 

" _Fine_. Remember to wash the dishes after you eat okay, I'm going back to sleep. Good night~" Kihyun sang as he proceeded to walk towards the shared bedroom he's sleeping at, leaving a dumbfounded Hoseok behind.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

 _Of course._ It was a Kihyun thing to do to leave him hanging like that.

_Tell me something; when you sing and when you laugh, why do I always photograph my heart flying way above the clouds?_

_****_

_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious, I hate to break it to you but it's just the other way around_

Hoseok woke up to the sound of his roommate, Hyungwon, preparing to leave for the filming of Mix and the City with Jooheon. He could see the sunlight streaming through their blinds, signalling Hoseok to get up.

Coincidentally, the rest of the members all had their own activies to attend to except for him and Kihyun.

Shownu had already gone to check in with the company about his appearance on the show Master Key, while Minhyuk went to a nearby computer café to play Overwatch with Woozi and Wonwoo after planning it for months. And Changkyun, as usual, preferred to be alone and retreated to his own studio.

Hoseok ran his palms beside his pillow, the spot where he usually kept his mobile phone, to retrieve it and check the time. It was 2 in the afternoon and the dorm was pretty much empty already.

With a groan, Hoseok propped himself up and lazily went to the kitchen as part of his morning routine.

"Oh, you're up. Do you want some orange juice?" Kihyun asked as soon as he heard someone coming out from one of the rooms.

Truthfully, Hoseok doesn't want anything at the moment other than the comfort that came along with Kihyun's presence. "Nevermind that, what time did you even wake up?"

"I barely had enough sleep. I had to restock on what little food we had left so I went to the grocery store with Minhyuk earlier this morning," Kihyun said it so casually but it was obvious that he just needed a little coaxing for him to go back to rest.

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun, who was fixing himself a drink, and rested his chin on the shorter's shoulder. "Well now, we have the rest of the day to go back to sleep, lay down with me please?"

"Aha, getting cocky are we?" Kihyun drank from his glass and faced the man hugging him.

"Eh, it was worth the shot. It's not like it would be my first time getting rejected by your tsundere ass," Hoseok quipped.

Kihyun playfully slapped the older's shoulder and went ahead of him to the bedroom where Hoseok's bed is. The latter followed suit and watched as a sense of relief washed over the younger’s face as he settled down on the comforter.

“Well? I thought you wanted to lie down together,” Kihyun mumbled against Hoseok's pillows, eyes already threatening to close.

The older didn’t have to be asked twice and slipped under the covers with his now lover. Kihyun then instantly snaked an arm around Hoseok's stomach after feeling the warmth of the other beside him.

_****_

Eventually, Kihyun fell asleep with the sun. But it didn't matter whether he was awake or not because there was no stopping Hoseok from admiring him. 

It all seemed too perfect with his lover cradled in his arms and the peaceful sky slowly turning into a dark hue of violet. Some might think he's too easy to please, but he really could stay like this forever.

Hoseok pushed the strands of Kihyun's now grey hair away from the his forehead and gently kissed it, causing his lover to shift closer to him in his sleep; leaning into the warmth of his lips. 

And Hoseok couldn't help but whisper “ _I'll always be the lucky one.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> if ever u guys wanna listen to the song that ive been referencing in this fic, [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4kn0TYBFBU) the link for the version that im listening to


End file.
